How I Wish you are a demon
by Master Dias
Summary: Kougaiji's cousin is in town and she there to destroy Sanzo-ikkou, or maybe not.


__

Note I: this is my first fiction for Saiyuki and I only hoped you'd enjoy it. This is about Kougaiji's cousin who came to 'help' them kill Sanzo-ikkou. But, Kou already read her mind that her true purpose wasn't for them but for…ehem…someone from those four guys. Not Hakuryu, of course! (Gomen about the grammar)

****

Dias: Gomen, Hakuryu!

Hakuryu: Kyuu……L 

Disclaimers: Saiyuki belongs to KazuyaMinekura and Miara is mine. I created her. She's mine.

Let the adventure begin!

"Lirin! Lirin!" Kougaiji was calling for his sister. He tried all day to find her but no luck. _Damn it. Where is that kid?_ He asked himself but he won't know the answer himself.

On his way in seeking Lirin, he met Dr. Ni. He looked at Kougaiji with an insincere smile, which he always smiled. "May I know where are you going, my prince?" he asked.

"No, you may not," answered Kougaiji.

"I knew you would answer like that," said Dr. Ni and walked away, opposite to Kougaiji's way. Then, he stopped."My prince, I think you should be careful with her," he said and continued on walking. 

Kougaiji looked at him by the corner of his eyes, he wondered what the mad scientist was talking about. _Did she mean…Lirin? It can't be._

Suddenly, he heard Lirin's screamed. It came from the room where the four of them used to discuss together. _Lirin! Onii-san is coming…What the?_ Kougaiji stopped in front of the opened door.

"Kou-chan, your little sister is really troublesome. She screamed out of her head when she saw me. 

What was that all about?" 

A green-haired girl was standing there before him. "MIARA?" his voice was in surprise. His cousin had come!

"Don't looked so surprise, Kou-chan. I'm here to visit you. It's been 7 years since we haven't meet each other," explained Miara, an aggressive looking girl. 

"That's not the point," said Kougaiji. 

Miara gave her a 'what do you mean' look.

"I meant, what did you do to my sister?" he asked and as he finished, Lirin came running and hid behind him. Kougaiji stared a 'you touch my sister, you'll die' at her.

"Okay, I'll tell you, Kou-chan," she said and then she received a 'don't call me Kou-chan' look. She grinned. "I entered by the window and by the time she saw me, she screamed. That's all. And one more thing, before there would be some misunderstanding, I'm telling you that I'm here because dad wanted me to help you to kill the monks," she said.

"There is only one monk! And he is Sanzo," Lirin interfered. 

"I knew that, you little twit," scolded Miara. Then, she noticed what just she said. _Shoot! I blew up my on cover…how could I do such a mistake?_

"Ah! Are you intending to take Sanzo?" exclaimed Lirin. Kougaiji looked at her. "Are you?" he asked. 

Miara burst in laughter. "Hahahahahahaha! I could never do such thing. All I know is he is our enemy and I have to kill him before someone else does!" she said in full energy.

"Because he stole your heart, right?" suggested Kougaiji. Lirin's mouth dropped. 

"Iie! That's not true!" denied Miara. 

"Then, go after them. I give you the permission," Kougaiji said and walked away. 

"Okay! I'll show you the new Miara!" she screamed and left with a red face.

Lirin ran after Kougaiji. "Onii-san, are you sure you want to let her kill them?" asked her. "No, silly. It's just that I'm in no mood to chase Miara away and it would be nice if the four of them could do that for me," he explained. _Huh, Miara. When will you stop having a crush on your enemy?_ He asked himself although he knew he didn't have the answer.

__

Fuh…that was close. Damn it, Kou. You already read my mind! Miara took out a piece of paper from her multi-purpose bag. It was a picture and it was a picture of Sanzo looking away from the camera. She sighed. _How I wished you were a demon so we could live together and get married and start a family and have plenty of kids…_She was definitely daydreaming.

__

But, for the honour of the demons, I have to kill you. If only you weren't a human, they wouldn't force me to do this job. She said to herself. She looked around and quickly placed the picture back inside her multi-purpose bag and went of with her Hanaryu.

"Achooo!" Sanzo snoozed and rubbed his nose. Everyone looked at him. "What are you all looking at?" he asked. 

Gojyo giggled. "Our Sanzo is getting sick already?" A gun pointed at his head. "It's okay. You can be sick once a while."

"Hahaha…maybe someone is talking about you," Hakkai told him. 

"Ch'. Who would be talking about me?" asked Sanzo while putting a fire on his cigarette. "Damn it. I'm out of fire," he said. 

"Maybe they're condemning about you," Hakkai answered him. 

"You're mean," Sanzo stared at him. Hakkai laughed.

"Ah! There's a town ahead. We could use some rest for the day," Hakkai told them. Then, there were silent. The three of them looked at each other. "I bet they will be tasty fried dumplings sold there," said Hakkai trying to get 'someone's' attention. They all looked at the back of the jeep.

"KONO BAKU SARU! WAKE UP! HOW COULD YOU BE SLEEPING IN THIS CONDITION?!" yelled Sanzo and Gojyo together. Sanzo smacked Goku's head with his famous paper fan while Gojyo gave him an erro-kappa kick.

Goku opened his eyes. "What is it? I was having a dream where I was eating thousands of fried dumplings," he complaint. "No wonder I didn't hear 'I'm hungry' for the last two hours," Sanzo said. Gojyo and Goku went on fighting.

After a while, they arrived at the town. They walked into a restaurant where a commotion was happening. They didn't know what was going on at first but when they stepped into the restaurant, a flying plate full of fried noodles came flew at them and hit directly at Sanzo's face.

Sanzo stared at the 'fools' impiously. He suddenly startled the others by pulling out his gun and shoot aimlessly at everyone in the restaurant. "DIE!" Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo ducked and tried to find shelter. But, when they saw Sanzo chanted something, they knew he was chanting for the sutra.

"Yamete!" they screamed and pulled Sanzo to outside. The three of them clamped his mouth to prevent him from continued his chanting. "Let go of me! You shouldn't have stopped me. Those fools are born to die!"

"What were you thinking? You nearly got us killed in there!" Scolded Gojyo. 

"I don't care about you! You won't just die, right?" Sanzo answered him. 

"Hait. We won't but how about this poor girl?" Hakkai told him. Sanzo and Gojyo looked at her. She was sitting on the ground. Her face was filled with fear. She might have seen the commotion made by Sanzo just now.

Hakkai helped the shocked girl to stand up and asked her if she was fine. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking," she smiled. Gojyo was interested in her so he asked her name. "My name? My name is Miara," she answered while staring at Sanzo. 

"Wow, what a beautiful name for a beautiful lady like you," Gojyo said. "I felt guilty for what had happened. If you want, we could give you any help we could give," He offered. 

"Why should he be guilty? It's not like he did the shooting," Goku told Hakkai. 

Hakkai sighed. "Maa…it's his way of attracting a girl," he explained.

"Yes, please do. I was on my way to my aunt's house but I need a ride to go there," she said while pointing at an old manor up on a shady hill. The four of them looked at the way she pointed.

"Hoo…. what a manor…" Gojyo looked at it in shock. "Okay, we'll help," he said to Miara. 

"Oi, what do you mean by that?" Sanzo stepped into their conversation. 

"Maa, Sanzo. You caused her to be frightened and we need to repay our rudeness," explained Hakkai. 

"Do you mean that you want to help her?" Sanzo asked him. 

"Hait, because we did frightened her. Well, what's wrong with helping a helpless lady like her? She won't cause any harm, right?" he stared at Sanzo.

A few moments later, Sanzo opened his mouth. "Ikuzo."

"I knew you would join us," Gojyo touched Sanzo's shoulder as they stepped into the jeep. 

"I'm not joining anything. Remember that," Sanzo stared at him. 

"He has always been like this. Don't take it seriously," Gojyo tried to comfort her. 

She smiled and nodded her head. _Cool…he's cool. Oh my God! I can't believe I'm meeting Sanzo face to face now…and plus. He's very cruel with his friends! He even has the term to become a demon! _Miara stared at Sanzo from behind.

"One-san…" Goku touched Miara's shoulder. She shrieked. Hakkai stopped his jeep. 

"What's wrong?" Hakkai turned around. 

"No…nothing. He touched my shoulder and I got surprised. That's all," Miara told him. _Damn you, I nearly screamed Sanzo's name!_ She stared at Goku. 

"Gomen, one-san. I was just going to ask you. Do you live with your aunt in the manor?" he asked. 

"Hait. She's sick so I'm here to take care of her," Miara answered.

"But, the house looked unprotected," Sanzo opened his mouth. 

"That's because we haven't done the cleaning, yet," she smiled cheerfully at Sanzo. He turned away as Miara smiled at him. _Hey, look at me! I'm giving you the prettiest smile a girl could ever give!_

"We're here," Hakkai stopped the jeep and they came out of the vehicle. "To repay your kindness, let me ask my aunt if you guys could stay for a while. You're on a trip, aren't you?" she said and ran into the house. "You…don't," too late. She already entered the house. "Have…to," continued Hakkai.

A few minutes later, she came out with a broad smile. "My aunt gave the permission. You can stay here for a while," Miara opened the door for them. "One-san! Is there any food here?" Goku asked energetically. She giggled. "Of course. You can eat as much as you can," she replied. 

"Don't be too greedy, Saru," Gojyo picked on him. 

"I'm not!"

Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo went into the house but Sanzo stayed behind. He looked around. "Sanzo-sama, aren't you coming?" she asked him. She was glad because there were just the two of them there. The night was crawling. _If we arrived at night, it would be so romantic with Sanzo here…although he doesn't look so sociable. _She said to herself.

She walked toward Sanzo but he stopped her. "Matte!" She was surprise to hear that. "I want to ask you something," Sanzo stared at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"How did you know we were on a trip?"

****

Dias: Gotcha, Miara! That what you'll get if you try to mess with Sanzo-sama!

Rei: For crying out loud…you're just the same!

Dias: Not actually…

Haruko: On behalf the author, if you like this story don't forget to submit a review. Thank you.

Dias: When did you become my assistant?

Haruko: -_-

Rei: Enjoy!

Dias: You were supposed to say that earlier! What the hell…hope you'll like it and pleaseeee…tell me what do you think!


End file.
